Your Cruel Ways
by slayer0507
Summary: One Shot BonKai Fic - #BonKaiXmas Set After Season 6 Finale. Kai is not really dead and is still out for revenge against Bonnie.


**Your Cruel Ways**

Darkness surrounded her, she couldn't make anything out. Feeling isolated she began to feel the panic rising within her, after being locked away in the prison world for so long alone she had this new fear for being abandoned.

Taking a step forward she tried to get her bearings and calm her breathing when she heard such a faint sound she wasn't sure if it was all in her head.

"Bonnie".

She spun round behind her, where did it come from? Was she imagining things? After a few moments she heard it again.

"Bon".

A whisper, but it was someone calling her. Taking a deep breath and deciding to be brave she took several large steps forward. Until she found herself at a wall, feeling blindly around she finally felt something.

A handle, she held tightly and twisted. Taking a step forwards she found herself blinded by the light, taking a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness she blinked and look around. She was in an old fashioned house. She carefully walked forward into the kitchen and suddenly stopped.  
She recognized this room. Kai had drugged and kidnapped her once and he had brought her here to his family home, where he had shared his story with her, cooked for her and then stabbed her, eventually leaving her all alone here.

She closed her eyes, how was she back here she had escaped and had been home. She should be in Mexico right now with Damon and Ric drinking their problems away. Kai was gone, Damon had killed him, and his death had meant the end of the existence for this prison world.

She needed answers, walking towards the front of the house she stopped in the hallway, blood smeared down the walls and pools of blood surrounded the floor. That's when she saw the first one, a body, no there was two maybe three she didn't want to look but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Looking at the mess he had left behind, bloody bodies piled on top of one another, it had been a massacre. Her breathe caught in her throat, her chest pounding, was he here? How could he have done this? The tears began to drop staining her face, the pit in her stomach grew bigger and darker. He had done this and there was no way of coming back from it.

She felt darkness surrounding her once more, she felt sick from it all, spinning round she came face to face with her monster!

Shawn/Silas, she took a step back, fear consuming her.

"This can't be happening, this isn't real". She muttered and the monster that had corrupted her mind and tricked her down a dark path, gave her a wicked smile.

"Everything you've heard, everything you've seen, everything you know….is all about to change".

Bonnie couldn't take no more and ran for the door, making it outside and down the stairs to the garden she could feel the warm tears down her face, she turned back to look at the house to make sure he wasn't following her. But looking back she was confronted with a different kind of Monster.

"Bonnie." Kai whispered.

"This isn't real". Bonnie whispered back, more to herself.  
"Oh, I'm very real. Bonster". Kai gave her a wicked smile that made the pit in her stomach deepen.  
"Your dead, Damon killed you." Bonnie took a step backwards suddenly very conscious of how close they had been to one another.  
"Please you really think that Damon". He spat with such much venom it made her flinch. "Could kill the great Gemini coven leader." He paused and walked towards her stopping inches from her face. "You forgot, I always win Bon Bon".

"Why are you here?"  
"I think the question you should be asking here is, why are **you** here?".  
"Don't play games with me Kai". Bonnie shouted back at him.  
"Oh, but your so much fun to play with".

He grabbed her by both arms and yanked her towards him. She couldn't help but stumble into him, placing her hands on his chest to try and stop her self-crashing into him. But the instant she came into contact with him, he swung his arms round her waist and crushed her to him, he no longer needed to siphon her power he had his vampire strength now. She wouldn't be stronger enough to escape his grip, even if she tried, and why wasn't she trying? She paused why she was not kicking and screaming to get as far away as possible from him. She must be in shock at the sight of him being alive, shock that he had a hold of her and she couldn't stop him.

She glanced up to him preparing herself for the violence that always came with his touch. But yet she was surprised there was no hate no anger in his eyes, was he playing her like he had done all those time in the prison world? What was happening to here, the in-tenseness bore into her and she put pressure on his chest to try push him away but he gripped onto her even tighter.

"What do you want?" She spat at him.  
"Well Bonnie, You really hurt me. Stabbing me in the back, abandoning me to a bunch of starved deprived heretics and all after I saved your life." Kai stated simply.  
"What are you talking about my lif….."  
"You see I thought about the whole revenge plot and the whole linking your life to Elena's that was more Lily's deal to punish Damon but it didn't really cut it for me. Sooo I thought what does Bonnie really hate?" He smirked.  
"Then it came to me, maybe I'll do what you did to me Bon Bon. So here we are".

It suddenly sunk in, glancing around him to take in her surroundings. Her quiet empty surroundings. She was back in the prison world. "No". She whispered holding back the tears her heart sinking into her shoes.  
"Yes". Kai whispered back to her, this time he was no longer smiling.  
"This is your punishment Bonnie, for betraying me. You me and are very own prison world, and this time there's no escaping". He learned forward grazing their noses together, causing a weird sensation to go through Bonnie's stomach. Leaning further in and this time grazing his lips against hers, panic went through her body as she wondered if he was about to kiss her.  
She felt his smirk against her lips as he whispered "Merry Christmas Bonnie".


End file.
